


demonic little miracle

by nannyashtorethh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Braids, Hair, Hair Braiding, Long Hair, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyashtorethh/pseuds/nannyashtorethh
Summary: basically: aziraphale loves the way crowley's hair feels, so one night, he decides to braid it and thinks about how much he loves his demon boi





	demonic little miracle

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic and its also very short but i hope its enjoyable!!

"Darling, I know it's taking a little while but could you stay still for a bit more?"  
Aziraphale said, as he took another lock of Crowley's soft, red hair into his hand.  
  
Aziraphale has always been in awe of Crowley's hair. He has seen him change it's style many times, in many centuries. Every single time they met again, in a different place and in a different time, he wanted to tell him about how absolutely gorgeous his hair looked. How it made his face look sharper, his eyes look brighter and how it looked softer than a feather...  
  
But mostly, he wanted to tell him about how much he wanted to run his hand through his hair, about how he wanted to play with his hair until his lover drifted off to a peaceful sleep on his lap.  
  
So one night, he finally got the courage to drop his book, scoot over to the sofa Crowley was sitting on and asked to play with his hair for a bit. Crowley stared at him for a moment, quite shocked, but his lips quickly turned into a sweet smile and said "Sure, angel."  
  
The moment his fingers touched Crowley's hair and started lightly massaging his scalp, Aziraphale got lost in the feeling. It felt like entering the gates of heaven all over again, it felt like God's hand was caressing his. But most importantly, he felt at home. He thought about all the decisions he made; the ones he regretted and the ones he did not, and choosing "their" side in the end was most definitely something he did not regret. Crowley was his home, his light, his everything and his soulmate.  
  
He truly believed that God created them to be soulmates. "Maybe this was my challenge" he often thought to himself, _"maybe I was Eve in this scenario that God created and Crowley was the forbidden apple"._ He was certainly sure that he failed miserably just like Eve, but he wasn't complaining, not even one bit.  
  
Because Crowley was there for him no matter what, even when Aziraphale didn't know that he was. He truly believed that he made Crowley suffer, which he hated himself for. He didn't know that Crowley was calling out to him, he didn't know that Crowley was actually begging him to be with him and only him. He didn't realise it sooner. It was almost like Aziraphale was Crowley's God and Crowley was his servant, but Aziraphale didn't hear his cries and prayers.  
  
They're together now, that's all that matters. It's midnight and they're sitting together on the bed, with Crowley right in front of Aziraphale. Aziraphale is basically experimenting with Crowley's hair again and he's trying to do a crown braid. They've been sitting there for quite a while now, waiting for Aziraphale to finish it. Crowley is starting to get fussy like a little child, which Aziraphale chuckles at.  
  
"There we go! It's done!" Aziraphale says, excidetly and proudly. Crowley quickly grabs the mirror beside him then looks at himself. He is quiet while he looks at his braids and the silence makes Aziraphale nervous. Aziraphale dares to speak up and says "So, is it better than the last time? Do you like it?". Crowley smiles at him, like he always does, in a way that makes Aziraphale's poor little angelic heart skip a beat, then says "I absolutely love it doll." Azi smiles at his comment and at the petname he used.  
  
Aziraphale grabs Crowley's arm, makes him fall on the bed and starts peppering his face with kisses, which makes both of them giggle. After a few seconds, Crowley gently grabs Aziraphale's face and plants a kiss on his lips, which leads one after the other. Aziraphale feels Crowley smile into the kiss, and their lips finally lose contact after a while. Crowley holds Aziraphale close, which always makes Aziraphale feels safe and loved. "How lucky are we to have found each other." Crowley whispers, "How lucky am I to finally have you, angel." The questions aren't directed to anyone, the words just hang in the air. The universe, time, whatever the hell there is, **_everything_** stops for them. Nothing is there except them, except their bond. Aziraphale looks at the demon underneath him, with those shiny & loving eyes of his, smiles and says:  
  
**_ "I think it was just a demonic little miracle of the universe, just for us, my dear."_**

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this i hope u enjoyed it!!


End file.
